Idol Pretender
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente. En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón. Naruto/Hinata. Short Fic.
1. Naruko Namikaze

**Idol Pretender**

**Resumen:** Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente. En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón.. Naruto/Hinata. Short Fic.

** Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor, Colegial, Travestí.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Uno:** Naruko Namikaze.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Es demasiado linda…_

Las mejillas pálidas de Hinata Hyuga se tornaron de un color carmesí mientras detallaba de pies a cabeza una foto de su ídolo favorita: Naruko Namikaze.

―¿Qué miras, Hinata?―dio un pequeño saltito al oír la voz de una de sus compañeras de clase.

―Sa-Sakura-san. ―saludó apenada, sujetando con fuerza la revista―. ¿Có-cómo estás?

La chica recién llegada, Sakura Haruno, sonrió enternecida ante la timidez de la Hyuga. Jugueteó con su cabello rosa y se carcajeó un poco.

―Bien, Hinata, ¿y tú?

―E-excelente―respondió con la mirada gacha.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que mirabas?―preguntó de nueva cuenta la Haruno.

―Oh, una revista―se la tendió levemente a su amiga.

―Es la edición de este mes. ―murmuró sorprendida Sakura―. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Se supone que sale dentro de dos días.

―M-Mi madre trabaja en la editorial. ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente―. Le he pedido que me la consiguiera.

―¡Qué envidia!―exclamó Sakura mientras ojeaba la revista con una mueca de molestia.

―L-lo siento―Hinata agachó un poco la cabeza.

―¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, Hinata!―Sakura se apresuró a negar―. No me refería a la revista, sino a ella. ―explicó mientras mostraba la foto de Naruko que ella había estado detallando antes de la aparición de Haruno―. En serio, ¿cómo puede tener tanto pecho?

Las mejillas de la Hyuga volvieron a tornarse rojas. Dios, ese vestido al estilo victoriano le quedaba de maravilla. Naruko Namikaze, hija de un magnate millonario y una ex-modelo, era una rubia alta, ojos azules, piel bronceada y un cuerpo de envidia. Aunque jamás había visto que usara trajes de baño, pero la forma en la ropa se le marcaba al cuerpo era más que suficiente para deducir eso.

Era preciosa, con una sonrisa tan natural y unos gestos tan angelicales que hacían suspirar a Hinata y al noventa y nueve por ciento de los chicos de su colegio y posiblemente de todo el mundo.

Oyó que la Haruno murmuraba una maldición contra algún bastardo, sin apartar la vista de la foto.

―¿Disculpa?―Hinata parpadeó confundida, ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo?

―¡Ah! No, me refiero a la bastarda esta. ―señaló a Naruko de nueva cuenta―. Me gustaría tenerla al frente y darle una paliza.

―Oh―fue la suave contestación de Hinata, aunque no entendía bien el motivo.

Las únicas personas que Hinata había visto hacer una mueca de asco ante la semejante belleza de Naruko, fueron a Sasuke Uchiha –quien solía hasta quemar todo lo relacionado a la ídolo- y a su amiga Sakura –quien murmuraba maldiciones en contra de la rubia- del resto, todos la miraban como idiotizados.

―¡Buenas, 'ttebayo!―Ah, y había otra excepción.

―¡Naruto!―exclamó su amiga, colocando la revista sobre su asiento―¡Tienes mucho que explicar, tono!

Naruto Uzumaki era un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, piel bronceada y con unas extrañas marcas en la cara –como si fueran bigotes- parecida a las que Naruko tenía.

―¡Ah, Sakura-chan!―el recién llegado sonrió nerviosamente mientras se acercaba hasta donde ellas se encontraban―¡Disculpa, 'ttebayo, pero es que mi madre no me dejó ir hasta terminar unos asuntos!

―¡Sí, claro!―espetó la mujer con acidez―¡Nos dejaste a mí y a Sasuke-kun con todo el trabajo de biología!

―¡Bah!―el chico hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto―Apuesto mi mesada de este mes a que ni si quiera miraron el jodido trabajo de _aparato reproductor_ y decidieron irse directamente a la práctica.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Hinata no pudo evitar una pequeña risa cuando la chica Haruno le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza al joven Uzumaki. Infló sus mejillas de la rabia y se fue dando grandes zancadas mientras el chico se quejaba de dolor.

―¡Joder, Sakura-chan, eso dolió!―exclamó.

―Eso te pasa por meterte con Sakura-san―comentó Hinata mientras abría de nueva cuenta la revista y se ponía a ojearla.

Naruto suspiró.

―Buenos días, Hinata―saludó cordialmente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Incómoda, miró hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba un pequeño y frío saludo. La verdad era que detestaba a Naruto Uzumaki, sus amigas no entendían muy bien el porqué, pero él había hecho algo que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Hizo pedazos su orgullo, sin importarle nada.

―Oh, ¿qué miras allí?―preguntó, acercándose a ella demasiado para su gusto.

―Una revista.

―Sí, ya veo, 'ttebayo―sin permiso, algo que a Hinata le molestó, tomó la imprenta y comenzó a ojearla―Ah, es de moda.

La chica rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué esperabas que fuera?

―Bueno, viniendo de ti, pensé que podría ser sobre cocina o cosas más hogareñas―respondió, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco, la verdad es que ella no solía leer esas cosas sino hasta hace unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando descubrió su curiosidad sobre la nueva ídolo. Desde entonces, coleccionaba todo lo referente a ella: postes, afiches, revistas, imágenes incluso había adaptado su guardarropas a la moda estilo Naruko.

Aunque toda la ropa que usaba la ídolo no era estrambótica o muy exhibicionista. Sabía ser encantadora con ropa sencilla, cómoda y sin mostrar mucha piel.

―¡E-eso no es tu problema!―exclamó algo alterada, viendo hacia otro lado.

—Oh, disculpa, 'ttebayo, —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. No fue mi intención molestarte.

La chica frunció el ceño levemente y asintió. De todas formas, no era lo peor que el rubio le había hecho.

Naruto volvió a sonreír mientras ojeaba la revista.

—¡Ah!, ¿qué le ven, 'ttebayo?—chilló, mostrándole la foto de su ídolo—. No es como si Naruko fuera lo mejor del mundo, ¿a que sí, Hinata?

—N-no te metas con ella, Uzumaki-kun, —pidió—e-ella es muy linda.

Naruto suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero yo creo que Hinata es más linda todavía. —afirmó mientras sonreía abiertamente.

La Hyuga se sonrojó y sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez!

—Bien, clase, tomen asiento y abran sus libros en la página 56. —Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando Iruka-sensei entró a la clase, obligándola a apartar su mirada de Naruto.

No podía permitirse volver a gustar de él. Ya había sufrido suficiente la última ocasión.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio la revista que Sakura le había quitado prestada a Hinata, para leerle durante el receso.

—No me digas que esa cosa amorfa está allí.

—Pues sí, sí lo está—Sakura rodó los ojos y buscó la página en donde Naruko salía en todo su esplendor—. Mira.

—Qué asco—murmuró mientras observaba a la chica—. Dámela, le daré un mejor uso, necesito material para hacer una fogata esta noche.

Sí, Sasuke pensó que quemarla sería una mejor opción en vez de dañar su vista viendo semejante error de la naturaleza. Quizás invitaría a su hermano para disfrutar cómo la imprenta se desasía con el fuego.

Sakura suspiró.

—No puedes quemar la revista, Sasuke-kun, es de Hinata.

El chico frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada cuyo significado decía claramente: ¿Y crees que eso me importa?

—Pues tiene que importarte porque si haces algo en contra de esto, —señaló la revista—nada de sexo por un mes—susurró lo último bajito, pero audible para su novio.

Sasuke se tensó. Jodida novia pelo rosa, sabía atacarlo sin compasión en su punto débil.

—¡Teme!, ¡Sakura-chan! —ambos alzaron la vista para ver a Naruto acercarse—. ¿A qué no adivinan, 'ttebayo?

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

—No, Naruto, no comeremos ramen hoy —fue la automática respuesta de Sakura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes en contra del ramen? —chilló indignado el rubio.

—Comerlo todo los putos días es estresante, además estás a dieta, ¿recuerdas? —replicó el Uchiha.

A Naruto se le formó un tic nervioso al caer en cuenta de la estricta dieta a la que estaba sometido. ¡No era justo!

—B-bien, pero no es eso lo que venía a decir.

—¿Ah no? De todas formas, tu madre nos ha dado órdenes estrictas de no ceder ante tus intentos patéticos de romper el régimen alimenticio que te ha dado el doctor —habló Sakura mientras seguía ojeando la revista.

—¡Ya he dicho que no es eso, 'ttebayo!

—¿Qué es, entonces, dobe? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ignorando el insulto, Naruto recuperó su ánimo habitual.

—¡Una amiga de mi madre me ha dado cuatro pases para el desfile de modas que está organizando, ¿quieren venir?!

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó fascinada.

—Sí, 'ttebayo. —Uzumaki afirmó—. Acepté pensando en ti, Sakura-chan, seguro que te encantaría.

Sakura se incorporó y saltó a abrazarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a ir, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?!

El aludido arqueó una ceja, ¿qué pintaba él en eso?

—No. —respondió con simpleza—. Si quieres ve tú, pero no me incluyas en ese paquete.

—¡Oh, vamos, teme! ¡No seas aburrido! —chilló el rubio.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a unas raquíticas usar trapos raros.

Sakura infló sus cachetes, más por dramatismo que por sentirse molesta. Le aliviaba que su Sasuke-kun pensara así de las modelos más 'hermosas' del mundo.

—Sasuke-kun, vas a venir —declaró Sakura.

—Así es, teme, lo dice Sakura-chan —apoyó el rubio.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? —habló él con ironía— ¿Tú y cuántos más me obligaran a ir?

La Haruno sonrió con malicia.

—Dos meses…—fue la simple respuesta que dio. Naruto la miró sin entender, pero Sasuke sí había captado el mensaje de una vez

—No te atreverías —Sasuke afiló su mirada.

—Oh, créeme que sí —le respondió desafiante.

Jodida novia pelo rosa.

—Bien,—gruñó—pero, ¿el engendro rubio no estará participando o sí?

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Supéralo, teme, deja de insultar a Naruko y no, no participará, tiene su descanso.

—Insultaré a esa cosa hasta el día que me muera.

Uzumaki le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo del medio.

* * *

Hinata miró su atuendo, ansiosa.

No podía creer que Sakura la hubiese invitado a un desfile de moda, ¡organizado por la misma agencia que tenía a Naruko!

¡Su sueño hecho realidad!, ¿y si lograba conocerla, hablarle o solo verla?

Comenzó a hiperventilar al imaginarse las millones de posibilidades. ¡Dios, su fanatismo era enorme!

—Hinata, Sakura ha venido a buscarte —su hermana la llamó desde la puerta.

—¡V-voy! —exclamó apresurada mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Hanabi cuando le pasó por un lado.

—Gr-gracias.

Llegó con rapidez a la puerta, mostró su mejor sonrisa y abrió. Sakura la recibió con el mismo gesto, sus ojos verdes mostraban excitación ante el gran evento al que asistirían. ¡Un desfile de modas de una renombrada diseñadora!

—Vamos —animó la chica.

—S-sí —aceptó gustosa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sitio, Hinata vio a Sasuke Uchiha esperándolas en la puerta. Sakura resopló a su lado, lo cual la dejó confundida.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó Sakura apenas llegó frente a su novio

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Hay unos inconvenientes y su madre le ha llamado para que ayude.

—¿Uzumaki-kun? —murmuró Hinata confundida.

—Sí, fue él quien nos dio los pases, —explicó Sakura—pero parece que no podrá ver el desfile con nosotros.

La Hyuga asintió levemente, tratando de comprender bien lo que sucedía, pero decidió restarle importancia. Si Naruto no aparecía, mejor para ella.

Entraron al elegante y sofisticado lugar justo cuando el evento estaba comenzando. Hinata se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante tanto glamur a su alrededor. La anfitriona, Tsunade Senju, estaba en el escenario, dando la bienvenida a todos y agradeciendo su masiva asistencia.

—¿Cómo no van a venir si es el evento de Naruko-san? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿No te lo dije? Naruko no participará aquí, está en su semana de descanso.

—Sí, gracias al cielo, no veré a la cosa rara. —murmuró Sasuke a su lado.

Hinata sintió que le hubiese lanzando un balde de agua fría, había ido específicamente a verla a ella y resulta ser que no participaría. Vio cómo Sakura le reñía a su novio por hablar de esa forma.

El desfile de moda comenzó en ese momento, lo cual le alivió un poco su decepción. Al menos había ido a un sitio exclusivo gracias a Naruto, un pequeño sentimiento de culpa la invadió, tal vez, luego, haría las paces con él. No podía seguir molesta y dolida toda su vida.

Cuando hicieron un pequeño receso, Hinata aprovechó para ir al aseo. Necesitaba ir con urgencia al baño.

Le costó un poco conseguirlo, de hecho, estaba casi segura de que había entrado en una zona prohibida, pero al final dio con él.

Los baños, como supuso, eran elegantes, no como los simplones que tenía en casa. Entró a un cubículo desocupado para hacer sus necesidades, después de terminar con su urgencia, fue directo a lavarse sus manos.

El pequeño ruido de uno de los cubículos abriéndose la hizo voltear a ver. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a una mujer rubia saliendo del aseo.

Hinata se quedó muda de la impresión al caer en cuenta sobre la identidad de la chica.

Naruko la soltó una leve maldición hacia sus tacones y suspiró. Sus ojos azules, como el cielo, no pudieron evitar la impresión al ver a otra inesperada chica en esos baños, un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca.

—O-oh —fue el suave gimoteo de sorpresa que ambas chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata se sonrojó, de cerca era muchísimo más hermosa. Usaba como siempre, ropa cerrada, holgada, pero deliciosamente moderna, linda, original. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba recogida en dos colas altas y usaba un maquillaje muy ligero, eso se notaba.

—Y-yo l-lo l-lamento, no es m-mi intención e-estar aquí, Naruko-san —Hinata hizo una reverencia, tenía el enorme impulso de saltarle encima y pedirle un autógrafo, una foto, quizás un pequeño beso en la mejilla no sería mucha molestia.

La ídolo sonrió nerviosamente y asintió. Carraspeando levemente y con una voz un poco ronca, murmuró:

—T-tengo una gripe horrible en estos momentos, mi garganta arde bastante, no te preocupes, sólo márchate y trata de que seguridad no te agarre, ¿sí?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa.

—C-claro, —al parecer ambas eran muy tímidas—pero, ¿me podrías dar un autógrafo antes de irme, por favor? D-Dudo que alguna vez vuelva a venir a un evento como este, así que…

La chica rubia la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Dudas?

—Eh, sí, le debo esta oportunidad a un compañero de la universidad. —admitió—. Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí, tengo que agradecérselo de alguna forma, pero eso será más tarde.

Suspirando, Naruko asintió levemente.

—Bien, ¿tienes un lápiz y una hoja? No cargo nada de eso.

Emocionada, la morena buscó en su pequeño bolso algo así, pero no encontró nada salvo un delineador de ojos, una pintura de boca y unas servilletas.

_No importa, servirán_, pensó.

—E-esto es todo lo que tengo, —admitió en voz baja la chica, mostrándole lo encontrado—pero estoy segura de que servirá.

La rubia asintió levemente, aceptando las pertenencias de la chica. Se apoyó en los lavamos, tomó el delineador y escribió algo,colocó el objeto nuevamente en la superficie y luego besó la servilleta.

Le tendió el papel a la chica que, emocionada, le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Leyó detenidamente el contenido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa la rubia al ver el cambio de expresión.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le respondió con otra pregunta, confundida.

La sonrisa de Naruko se congeló en su rostro

—¿D-disculpa?

—Haz colocado:_ Para Hinata, de tu gran amiga Naruko, muchos besos_. Que yo recuerde, no te he dicho mi nombre. —la chica tenía una expresión confusa.

—A-ah, eso. —la rubia soltó una risa nerviosa—. N-Naruto me lo ha dicho, sí, es eso.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿U-Uzumaki-kun? ¿Lo conoces?

—Así es, somos parientes. —explicó la otra, más calmada—. Me ha dicho que iba a traer a unos amigos suyos y me ha mostrado su foto. Conocía nada más a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-teme, pero no a ti, Hinata.

—O-oh —murmuró la chica, algo enternecida. Naruto había hablado bien de ella, la consideraba su amiga. Sonrió levemente—. Entiendo, muchas gracias por todo, Naruko-san.

Suspirando, Naruko observó su reloj.

—Mierda, es tarde, tengo que irme. Adiós, Hinata —comenzó a andar casi corriendo hacia la salida.

—A-adiós—murmuró la chica a la nada. Volvió a mirar su autógrafo y delineó el beso que la chica le había plantado en el papel. Se sonrojó. ¡Naruko era tan linda!

En eso, oyó un sonoro golpe afuera, acompañado de una gran maldición hacia el mundo en general, especialmente a los tacones. Sorprendida, salió de los baños para ver quién era el afectado. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que creó los tacones?! Lo patearé hasta que se muera.

—¿U-Uzumaki-kun?

El aludido se tocó su cabeza rápidamente, notando que el objeto buscado estaba tirado a un lado suyo.

La jodida peluca parecía mofarse de él.

—Puta madre. —Naruto se volvió a ver a Hinata con cara de espanto.

La chica estaba pálida, se sentía mareada y con ganas de desmayarse. Eso… esa escena tenía que ser la peor de las blasfemias del mundo. Naruko y Naruto no podían ser… ¡No!

—¡P-puedo explicarlo, 'ttebayo! —chilló el rubio, tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, pero el tobillo que se había lesionado, por culpa de los tacones, se lo impidió.

Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente.

En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi nueva idea que serán dos capítulos nada más J ¿Me dejan un review?

Ama-chan off!


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**Idol Pretender**

**Resumen:** Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente. En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón. Naruto/Hinata. Short Fic.

** Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor, Colegial, Travestí.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Dos:** Naruto Uzumaki.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

―Vamos, sé que te gustará…

Hinata se tensó al oír la voz de Sasuke invitándola a hacer lo prohibido. Sonrojada, nerviosa y con ganas de arrepentirse, tragó algo de saliva y asintió levemente. La sonrisa ladina del moreno se mostró.

Entonces, ocurrió…

―Hinata, sé que estás molesta, pero ¿quemar todos los poster, afiches y cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruko, no es una pequeña exageración? ―preguntó Sakura, quien la veía echando todas sus pertenencias en la fogata que el novio de la Haruno hacía en el patio de su casa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, exasperado. Sakura no comprendía nada.

―No le hagas caso, Hinata, mientras más cosas eches, mejor. ―esa fue la voz de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, quien entraba en escena trayendo una bandeja con filetes para asar.

―Así es ―apoyó Sasuke.

La aludida, con el ceño fruncido, asintió y siguió echando _todo_ al fuego. Sakura temió que iniciaran un incendio. A su lado, un suspiro se oyó. Los ojos jades de la chica se posaron en el silencioso acompañante.

Naruto estaba triste, se notaba a leguas.

―O-oye, Hinata, ya te dije que lo sentía mucho. ―rezongó el Uzumaki como por millonésima vez desde que estaban el casa del Uchiha―No fue mi intención herirte tanto.

La aludida frunció el ceño, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, y siguió lanzando todo al fuego. Más que herida, se sentía humillada.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?!

―Cállate, travestí imbécil ―Sasuke le gruñó al rubio.

―¡Tú sólo odias ese lado mío porque el primer beso que tuviste fue con Naruko, 'ttebayo! ―chilló el rubio, molesto.

Itachi y Sakura se carcajearon a más poder, mientras que Sasuke le lanzaba una piedra al Uzumaki, tratando de darle en la cabeza. ¡Claro!, ¿quién no se acordaba de eso? El pobre e inocente Sasuke, de doce años, accidentalmente terminó besando a la _niña_ más linda del salón (aunque a Sakura casi le dio un infarto en ese momento), sólo para descubrir media hora después (junto con la Haruno) que _ella_ era en realidad _un chico._

A Hinata le sorprendió eso un poquito, pero al menos aprendió las razones de Sasuke para odiar a Naruko como si no hubiese un mañana. Siguió con su labor de quemar y desaparecer todo de Naruko, tal vez hasta crearía un grupo de Anti-fans por internet. Estaba segura que el primero en registrarse en el foro sería el Uchiha.

―¡Ni siquiera sé porqué te sigo hablando, transexual estúpido! ―gruñó el moreno tratando de darle un golpe.

―¡¿Qué vas a hablar tú, emo imbécil?!

Y la pelea seguía mientras Itachi sazonaba la carne y Sakura cortaba unas verduras, ignorando al par de locos.

―Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Hinata. ―la aludida alzó su vista para ver al Uchiha mayor sonreírle—No quiero gastar todas las municiones para otra fogata, con todo esto que tienes podríamos disfrutar meses de parrilladas.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario sobre el gran fanatismo que tenía por la ídolo. Sakura sólo suspiró levemente, ella sabía que su amiga adoraba con todas las letras de la palabra a Naruko, pero también conocía el odio que profesaba a Naruto, por eso no tuvo el valor de decirle la cruda verdad.

—¿I-Itachi-san también es anti-fan de Naruko? —murmuró levemente.

El aludido, un hombre de cabellera larga amarrada en una cola baja, negó con la cabeza.

—Soy fan de hacer parrilladas en la casa, —aclaró—y como Sasuke siempre usa son cosas de Naruko para encender la fogata, pues… —se encogió de hombros.

Hinata asintió levemente, vio cómo Naruto y Sasuke seguían diciéndose las verdades en la cara y a Sakura apretando el cuchillo, tratando de aguantar las ganas de clavárselo a ambos para que dejaran la pelea.

—P-pero, ¿sí sabía lo de… lo de que Naruto y Naruko son…?

—¿La misma persona? Sí, antes de que Sakura y Sasuke se enteraran. La madre de Naruto y mi madre son amigas muy íntimas, —contó—por eso ya había visto al pobre tonto vestirse de niña desde los diez años. Lo del modelaje y todo eso comenzó cuando él tenía quince.

La morena hizo una mueca de disgusto, tratando de contener las ganas de lanzarse desde un puente por ser tan estúpida.

—L-lo que no entiendo es ¿p-por qué hacer todo esto? Sus padres son famosos también, fácilmente pudo llegar a la cima siendo un hombre _normal_. ¿Qué le llevó a crear a otra persona de la nada? —preguntó con tono melancólico.

Itachi la observó serio por un momento, luego dirigió su vista hacia donde los chicos estaban recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sakura, y suspiró.

—De hecho, Hinata, Naruto no creó a esa persona de la nada… Naruko ya _existía_, dejémoslo hasta allí.

Y el chico volvió a concentrarse en su tarea con la carne, dejando a Hinata confundida.

Cuando la verdad sobre Naruto salió a luz frente a sus ojos, Hinata se sintió mareada, confundida, dolida. Sin decir mucho caminó con paso firme y se alejó de esa zona, dejando al rubio solo, con su tobillo torcido, gritándole muchas excusas que ella consideró _baratas_.

Estaba molesta. Otra vez las imágenes de un Naruto de dieciocho años rompiéndole el corazón se repetían en su cabeza. Terminó llorando como una niña y marchándose de aquél evento.

Sakura trató de comunicarse con ella por teléfono, pero ignoró todas las llamadas. Agradeció que al día siguiente fuera domingo y pudiese calmar sus ideas, no sabía cómo ver al rubio nuevamente sin romper a llorar como una mocosa.

Pero eso no sirvió de mucho ya que su cuarto estaba lleno de cosas de Naruko: afiches, posters, muñecas, fotos, artículos, ¡todo! Hinata se dio cuenta que realmente su fanatismo era enfermo.

Al día siguiente, mientras la morena se ahogaba en helado, su amiga Haruno terminó enviándole el siguiente mensaje:

_"Naruto me ha dicho lo que sucedió, Hinata, ¿podemos hablar? Voy a ir a tu casa esta tarde…"_

No la evadió, conversó con su amiga tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque terminó derramando una que otra lágrima de rabia y traición. ¿Por qué justo cuando iba a iniciar las paces con Naruto Uzumaki sucedía esto?

―Vamos, Hinata, sé que es algo humillante, pero tienes que calmarte. Naruto también está triste, desea hablar directamente contigo, ¿puedes?

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no deseaba ver al rubio dentro de un millón de años cuando mucho. La ojos jade suspiró y sonrió, no insistió más con el tema. Una hora después, Sasuke Uchiha se materializó en su casa. Estaba molesto, se notaba a leguas.

―Tú, ―señaló a la confundida Hinata que le abrió la puerta―vas a superar eso de Naruko quieras o no.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué modales son esos! ―chilló Sakura a un lado de ella, pero su novio la ignoró olímpicamente.

―Bien, recoge todo lo que tengas del engendro ese, lo llevaremos a mi casa ―explicó el chico, entrando sin permiso.

―P-pero, ¿có-cómo así? ―preguntó la chica confundida, cerrando la puerta. A su lado, Sakura echaba chispas.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, la Hyuga le agradaría más si aceptaba su idea, tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba cansado de oír el lloriqueo de Naruto, ¡todo el puto día exclamando lo mucho que lo lamentaba a una Hinata imaginaria! Y él, como _buen_ amigo, calándose toda la escenita. Naruto era un imbécil, tenía veinte años, se vestía como mujer y chillaba mientras ahogaba sus penas en ramen.

Algo por lo que Kushina Uzumaki lo mataría si su adorado hijo engordaba de más. Realmente tenía que vengarse de alguna forma.

―Tú sólo obedece ―fue la cortante respuesta.

Y fue así cómo Hinata terminó echando todo al fuego en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, frente a un Naruto ignorado olímpicamente. No esperaba encontrarse con él tan pronto, pero apenas se vieron, el rubio saltó sobre ella, chillando mil y unas disculpas, cosa que Hinata ignoró con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

El resto de la tarde-noche pasó, de cierta forma, agradable. Al menos Naruto ya no trataba de acercársele y ella lo agradeció internamente. Parecía que habían llegado a un pequeño pacto en dónde no se hablarían más y eso era suficiente para Hinata.

Así pasaron las semanas, ninguno se hablaba, se limitan a saludarse con un gesto y ya. Sin embargo, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse melancólica, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la sonrisa de Naruto parecía alegrarle los días.

―El proyecto es en pareja. ―explicó Kakashi―Deberán conocer a su compañero lo más que puedan y presentar un informe al término de esta semana. En el papel que les he entregado a las chicas está escrito el nombre de su compañero. ―Hinata observó con curiosidad el pequeño trozo de papel doblado―Pónganse de acuerdo con su compañero y buena suerte.

Asintiendo, todas las chicas comenzaron a abrir sus papeles. Unas suspiraron aliviadas, otras hicieron mueca de asco y algunas sólo se encogieron de hombros. A su lado, Sakura solo arqueó una ceja, suspiró y volteó hacia atrás para sonreírle a Sasuke.

―Bien, compañero, tenemos que _conocernos_. ―Hinata rió ante la afortunada casualidad de la pareja.

―Hmph, está bien, comencemos con describir el lindo lunar que tienes en el muslo derecho. ―Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura abrieron los ojos de par en par, rojas como unos tomates.

―Uchiha, ―siseó su amiga―cállate o no volverás a ver ese lunar en _meses_.

A ese punto, la Hyuga decidió dejar de oír la bochornosa conversación y concentrarse en su, aún doblado, papel. Suspirando, lo abrió con delicadeza, leyó y sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

―¿C-compañera, 'ttebayo? ―pegó un pequeño saltito en su asiento al oír la voz de Naruto a su lado, el chico sonreía nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza―S-supongo que eres tú porque todos ya están ubicados y como nadie se acercaba a mí pues…

Hinata estaba pálida y el papel arrugado en su mano, que rezaba _Naruto Uzumaki_, parecía mofarse de ella.

Joder con su suerte.

* * *

La casa de Naruto Uzumaki era, sorprendentemente, modesta. Vivía en una casa de campo algo apartada de Tokio, era pulcra, linda, agradable, con un toque hogareño muy cálido al estilo occidental. Afuera había una laguna, tenían un establo con caballos y una enorme expansión de verde follaje.

Había ido hasta allá luego de la universidad, a petición del rubio, para que pudieran hacer el tan aclamado informe del profesor Kakashi. En serio, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con la materia de inglés?

¡Ni siquiera tenían que traducirlo!

―Bienvenida, Hinata. ―Naruto se hizo un lado para que pudiera pasar primero―No necesitas quitarte los zapatos, 'ttebayo.

Asintiendo, Hinata entró algo insegura. Suspiró levemente.

―Bien, mis padres no deberían tardar en llegar, vamos a mi habitación, allá estará más fresco. ―Naruto sonrió, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

―Está bien.

―¡Excelente, 'ttebayo! ―exclamó tomándola de la mano para hacerla avanzar más rápido―¡Vamos, Hinata, vamos!

Casi a la carrera, subieron unas escaleras y entraron a la segunda habitación del pasillo. Era enorme, aunque algo desordenada, tenía una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, un televisor bastante enorme al cual se conectaba una consola de videojuegos, había colgados afiches de autos, bandas de músicas, jugadores de fútbol… en conclusión, era el cuarto de un chico normal de veinte años.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, no había rastro alguno de su… pasatiempo como ídolo.

―Hinata, toma asiento. ― invitó Naruto. Tímidamente, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el rubio buscara una libreta y un lápiz de su mochila―Hagamos algo, ¿sí? Anotemos las preguntas que deseamos hacer, para luego expresarlas en voz alta.

―M-me parece bien ―aceptó la chica. De hecho, era una excelente idea. Mientras más rápido terminaran, mucho mejor para ella. Se iría rápidamente y podría seguir su vida feliz.

Luego de unos quince minutos, ambos se sentaron frente a frente (Naruto sonriendo y Hinata tratando de mantener una postura neutra) sobre la cama del primero.

―¡Bien, yo comienzo, 'ttebayo! ―fue la exclamación del rubio―Umm, veamos, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

―V-veintisiete de diciembre. ―respondió, tratando de sonar casual.

―¡Ah! Entonces tienes diecinueve todavía.

―A-así es, cr-creo que soy la menor de la clase, sino de todo el año de la carrera.

―Comprendo ―Naruto asintió y anotó en la libreta―. Ahora te toca a ti. ¡Déjame adivinar! Mi cumpleaños es el diez de octubre.

Sonrojada, Hinata apartó la vista mientras murmuraba:

―De hecho, n-no iba a preguntar eso. Y-ya lo sabía. Quería preguntar es: ¿qué alimentos odias?

Sorprendido, Naruto se sonrojó también.

―Bueno, detesto las verduras. Aunque mi mamá me obliga comerlas ―Hinata asintió y anotó rápidamente―. Me toca, veamos, ¿cómo se llaman tus padres?

―Hiashi y Hana Hyuga ―Naruto asintió―. Me toca: ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

―¡Tengo varias! Me gusta hacer bromas, entrenar y la jardinería.

Hinata parpadeó.

―¿La jardinería? ―murmuró sorprendida.

―Sí, 'ttebayo. ―La morena anotó eso, algo sorprendida, en serio ¿quién se imaginaría a Naruto cuidando de las plantas?―Ahora bien, ¿a ti que te gusta hacer?

―Presionar flores.

―¿Eh?, ¿cómo así?

―B-bueno, las colocas en un libro para conservarlas*.

―¡Ah, ya, 'ttebayo! ―Naruto brincó en su puesto―Comprendo.

―Okey, me toca, ¿tienes hermanos?

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Naruto se tensó. Hinata parpadeó confundida y, justo cuando iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

―¡Naruto! ¡Tu encantadora y hermosa madre ha llegado, 'ttebane!

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N: **Sé que dije que esto sería un two-shot, pero parece que me salió para tres capítulos. Lamento la tardanza. Un beso :*

**Gracias a:** the Uchiha Queen, exit, Dublealfa, Bellrose Jewel, Pamys-Chan, Son Of Time, coliri, Tenshirbk, karitol, Pandemonium Potter, Guest.

A ver, sí soy egoísta. Así que pido reviews, por fa .

La idea de que 'presionar flores' significa colocarlos dentro de un libro fue de Bella Scullw, gracias por aguantarme por facebook aunque sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, miles de besos para ti :*

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


	3. Modelo

**Idol Pretender**

**Resumen:** Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente. En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón. Naruto/Hinata. Short Fic.

** Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor, Colegial, Travestí.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Tres:** Modelo.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Conocer a Kushina Uzumaki en persona le dio a Hinata una enorme idea de dónde Naruto sacaba tantas energías. La mujer, en menos de un segundo, había vuelto la habitación del rubio en un desastres total.

―¡Mira que tienes esto tirado acá! ¡Todo esto es un revoltijo, 'ttebane!

Hinata quiso escabullirse de allí. La mujer pelirroja lanzaba por todos lados las cosas de su hijo, haciendo referencia del desorden presente en su cuarto, aunque estuviese causando más del que había. Naruto trataba de esquivar lo que le lanzaba su madre e intentar apaciguarla.

―¡No te da pena con tu linda compañera, 'ttebane!

―¡P-pero tú eres la que está montando todo un espectáculo, 'ttebayo!

Sí, eran demasiado parecidos. De hecho, detallando bien a Naruto, si no fuera por su color de piel, ojos y cabello, era idéntico a Kushina Uzumaki. Eso explicaba la cara de niña de Naruko.

―¡¿Me estás contradiciendo, 'ttebane?!

―¡Deja de buscar pelea donde no la hay, 'ttebayo!

Hasta usaban una rara terminación cada vez que se exaltaban de más.

―¡Ah! ¡Pequeño mocoso, voy a…!

―Kushina ―la amenaza de la mujer quedó en el aire ante la intromisión de una cuarta persona al lugar. Hinata, aún demasiado sorprendida para hablar, agradeció la aparición del padre de Naruto en la puerta―estás asustando a la chica.

La mujer parpadeó confundida, soltando el zapato que pensaba lanzarle a su hijo, se sonrojó al ver la mirada de espanto en la cara de Hinata y salió disparada a los brazos de Minato, que la recibió soltando un suspiro de resignación.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó el hombre, con una expresión de diversión ante la situación en general. Kushina tenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de su esposo, murmurando cosas que Hinata solo entendía 'ttebane's sueltos―. Lamento todo este… espectáculo, mi familia siempre es así de enérgica.

Naruto bufó levemente, se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, como un crío que ha sido regañado por una tontería. Por otro lado, la morena asintió levemente, forzó una sonrisa nerviosa y se propuso a no tratar de desmayarse.

―N-no se preocupe, yo ya me iba ―mintió rápidamente. Lo mejor sería salir de ese lugar, la locura Uzumaki parecía contagiosa.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ―exclamó Naruto, abandonando su posición anterior para verla con súplica―Pero si apenas estábamos comenzando. ¡Mira lo que has hecho, mamá! ¡Espantaste a Hinata!

Indignada, la pelirroja salió de su escondite personal con la cara del mismo color de su cabello, debido a la ira. Abrió la boca para soltar un gran insulto, pero se detuvo a último momento, como cayendo en cuenta de algo.

―Un momento… ―parpadeando confundida, Kushina se posicionó de forma rápida al frente de Hinata, haciendo que esta saltara de la impresión, y la escrutó con la mirada― Así que tú eres la chica que tiene a mi hijo más bobo de lo normal, 'ttebane―los ojos perlas de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza y su corazón se aceleró―¡Tienes buen gusto, imbécil! ―exclamó en dirección hacia su hijo.

Naruto abrió la boca de la sorpresa, sus mejillas se colorearon y su cuerpo se tensó. ¡Joder con su madre!

―¡Mamá, sal de aquí, 'ttebayo! ―exclamó alto, abochornado.

―¡Ah, mira que Naruto-chan tenía una chica tan linda! ―Kushina pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hinata―Aunque algo rarita, pero bueno, manda el corazón, no la razón―La Hyuga no supo si tomarse eso a bien o a mal.

―¡Papá! ―chilló Naruto―¡Sácala de aquí!

Minato suspiró y negó con la cabeza, realmente su familia era un caso serio. Kushina, por su parte, ignoró los gritos de Naruto y comenzó a parlotear muchas cosas sobre la familia, que quería tener cinco nietos y que esperaba que alguno sacara su cabello rojo. Hinata sentía que se mareaba cada vez más y más.

―¿Al menos sabes que Naruto se viste de mujer, no? Bien ―se respondió ella misma. Naruto, que hasta hace poco, chillaba cosas hacia su madre y exigía a su padre que la sacara de su cuarto, calló de repente. Miró a su progenitora con espanto―¸se ve tan lindo con esa ropa, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Hinata?

La cara de la aludida se puso pálida. De hecho, ya estaba comenzando a olvidar todo el asunto del travestismo de Naruto por el bien de su salud mental, pero parecía que no se la querían poner tan fácil.

―Y-yo…

―Oh, vamos, sé que no es normal, 'ttebane ―Kushina se encogió de hombros―, pero Naruto ha sido así desde que su linda…

―¡Mamá! ―está vez el grito de Naruto no fue un chillido de indignación, sino de furia. Su madre era un caos total y absoluto cuando se trataba de 'no hablar de más'. Minato decidió que era momento de actuar, ya se había divertido demasiado a costa de su hijo, pero otra cosa era entrar en la vida demasiado personal de él.

―Kushina, ―le llamó―es hora de que sueltes ya a Hinata, tenemos que ir a revisar los proyectos de la agencia.

―¡Pero!

―Sin peros ―decretó el hombre mientras la agarraba de uno de sus brazos y, literalmente, la arrastraba fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

El silencio inundó el lugar luego de que la pareja saliera. Hinata tragó grueso y volteó a ver la expresión de Naruto, quien poco a poco iba aflojando su ceño fruncido hasta que la expresión de resignación apareció en su rostro.

―Lamento todo esto ―suspiró―. Mi madre es muy enérgica.

Incómoda, Hinata asintió un poco y bajó la mirada para detallar sus zapatos, como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

―Umm, Uzumaki-kun ―le llamó insegura―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Naruto evaluó el rostro de Hinata, como buscando algún indicio de que se fuera a desmayar pronto.

―Claro ―respondió levemente.

―Me preguntaba dónde tenías las cosas de… bueno de 'tu otro yo'.

Perplejo ante esa pregunta, Naruto se rascó la nuca en señal de nervios.

―Ah, eso ―rió levemente―, las tengo en un cuarto aparte, ya sabes. Aunque a Sakura le da igual, Sasuke detesta todo eso por el incidente del beso ―hizo una mueca de asco―y no puedo permitir que cada persona que venga acá se entere de ese otro lado.

―Claro ―admitió Hinata―¿puedo verlas?

* * *

Naruto la condujo hacia una habitación en el tercer piso de su casa, soltó uno que otro suspiro al oír los gritos de su madre desde la cocina, pero no dijo nada más. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió.

―Bueno… pasa ―la invitó con inseguridad.

Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron maravillados aquella enorme estancia. Era prácticamente el sueño de una mujer vuelto realidad. La ropa, los accesorios, el maquillaje, todo estaba en un sitio específico, inclusive la tan famosa peluca que se había mofado de ella estaba colocada de forma ordenada sobre un maniquí de una cabeza, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Era rosa, lleno de afiches, muñecas a tamaño escala, objetos promocionales y fotos de los mejores momentos de Naruto como ídolo: cenas con famosos, sesiones de fotos, modelajes televisivos, inclusive había una de Sasuke y Sakura junto con 'ella' en un restaurant (aunque la cara del Uchiha denotaba que odiaba ese lugar), pero lo que hizo a Hinata sorprenderse fue el enorme retrato a mano de una desconocida junto a Naruko. La chica era preciosa, posiblemente de unos 15 años, estaba acostada en una cama, con una sonrisa enorme y, a su lado, la rubia hacia el símbolo de paz.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó con inseguridad.

Naruto detalló la foto un momento y suspiró. Abrió la boca como para responder, pero luego la cerró.

―¡Naruto, Hinata! ¡Vengan a comer! ―el grito de Kushina rompió el ambiente de tensión que se había formado. Naruto suspiró.

―¡Ya vamos, 'ttebayo! ―chilló alto―Bueno, será mejor que andemos hacia la cocina antes de que se altere otra vez ―dicho eso, zanjó el tema anterior y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Antes de que la habitación volviera a ser cerrada, Hinata le dio otro vistazo al retrato que había en la pared y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era 'su linda' de quien Kushina hablaba.

* * *

Luego de conocer el lado más amable de la madre de Naruto, aquél donde no se exaltaba demasiado y no la llamaba rarita, concluyó que era un hogar unido, agradable y feliz. Lleno de todo el amor posible, el azúcar endulzaba el aire de una manera que te mareaba o te ponía enérgico. Hinata estuvo en un lugar entre esas dos opciones. Amoldando su mentalidad sobre el Uzumaki, gracias a la nueva información recibida, pensó que podría tratar de comenzar de nuevo con él y olvidar todo el pasado.

_Pff, no eres lo que esperaba…_

Sí, deshacerse de cada palabra hiriente que en tiempos atrás Naruto le dijo.

―Gracias por todo ―se despidió levemente. Kushina y Minato sonrieron complacidos ante la preciosa chica.

―¡No olvides volver a visitarnos, 'ttebane! ―chilló la mujer―Aunque no seas la novia del tonto, me agradas.

―¡Mamá!

―¡¿Qué, mocoso?! ¡Es la verdad!

―Ya, Kushina, volverás a asustar a Hinata ―comentó Minato, luego, dirigiéndose a la morena―. Espero también volver a verte, cuídate.

La Hyuga asintió y se despidió, inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante. Justo en ese momento, la bocina del auto de su madre sonó.

―Parece que te vinieron a buscar ―comentó Naruto, acompañándola hasta la entrada de la casa.

―Sí ―respondió. El Uzumaki la miró por un segundo, logrando que la chica se sonrojara de nueva cuenta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la bocina se volvió a escuchar. Su madre estaba impaciente―. Adiós…

―Nos vemos mañana…

Dedicándole una vacilante sonrisa a Naruto, salió disparaba hacia el refugio materno, había sido un día demasiado pesado para su gusto. Dormiría toda la noche, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

_Naruto estaba enamorado de la chica del cuadro, Hinata_.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que Sakura le confirmara algo ya supuesto por ella, sentía un malestar enorme cada vez que pensaba en la chica del cuadro de la habitación de 'Naruko'. Después de haber visitado por primera vez a la casa del rubio, las dudas sobre la identidad de aquella persona la perseguían, haciéndola perder sus nervios cada cierto tiempo, especialmente cuando el rubio andaba cerca de ella.

_No sé cómo se llama, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que Itachi sí._

Luego de preguntarle a Sakura sobre esa persona y que esta le dijera que tal vez Sasuke sí supiera algo más, el menor de los Uchiha le respondió que en realidad su hermano conocía mejor la historia de ese cuadro, lo cual la ponía contra la espada y la pared en su búsqueda por respuestas. Si casi se desmayaba cuando habló con Sasuke, jamás tendría el valor para preguntarle directamente a Itachi Uchiha.

―A-además, no es tu problema ―murmuró para sí misma mientras iba de camino a casa. Suspiró levemente, ya hacía un frío considerable debido a la cercanía del invierno. Las cosas con Naruto iban regular, ni tan bien ni tan mal, se limitaban a hablar cuando debían hacerlo y a saludarse por cortesía.

Más que acercarlos, parecía que la visita a la casa Uzumaki solo hizo enfriar la casi muerta relación.

Entró en un establecimiento comercial para comprar una barra de chocolate para taza. En la caja, vio una revista que traía como portada a Naruko luciendo un atuendo de otoño. Esta vez traía su largo cabello suelto y no en dos colas altas, como siempre. En realidad si no fuera porque vio a Naruto sin la peluca y lo reconoció, jamás hubiese pensado que eran la misma persona. Familia sí parecían, pero ya eso no venía al caso.

Tomó la revista y la pagó junto con el chocolate, era el primer objeto sobre Naruko que compraba desde la destrucción total de su colección en la casa Uchiha. Volvió a salir a la calle y justo cuando se iba a poner en marcha nuevamente, una voz la detuvo, exclamando su nombre.

―Kushina-san… ―murmuró sorprendida al encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la mujer. La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor, Hinata ―le pidió―¿qué dices?

Confundida y sin saber que responder, Hinata abrió la boca para meter una excusa barata y retirarse, pero Kushina no la dejó ni hablar. Tomó su mano y la obligó a marchar hacia un auto negro que esperaba en la esquina.

―¡No sabes la suerte que tengo, 'ttebane! ―exclamó mientras le abría la puerta de atrás. Sintiéndose como en un secuestro, la morena se sentó incómoda en el asiento. Kushina se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, murmuró una dirección al chofer, antes de volver a mirarla―Iba a llamar a Sakura justo cuando te vi.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―preguntó levemente, sin saber que más decir.

―Sí ―dijo, aunque sonó parecido a un 'sip'―. Necesito una modelo de repuesto urgente para una sesión de fotos.

El color de la cara de Hinata se esfumó.

―¿Qué?

―¡Oh, ya verás! ¡Será muy divertido, 'ttebane!

* * *

Naruto, vestido como Naruko, fulminaba con la mirada a su progenitora, tratando de no saltarle encima y ahorcarla. Kushina revoloteaba de un lado a otro, dando órdenes de cómo debían maquillar a Hinata.

―Mamá, no creo que ella se sienta cómoda con todo esto ―murmuró Uzumaki ante la obvia cara de funeral que tenía la morena.

―¡Oh, deja de decir tontería, 'ttebane! ―chilló la mujer mientras le daba el visto bueno al peinado de Hinata―¿verdad, querida?

La morena, quien estaba en una especie de trance, parpadeó confundida.

―Bu-bueno… la verdad, yo…

―¡Excelente! ―exclamó la pelirroja, cortando su frase―¡Estás lindísima!

Naruto quiso estampar su cara contra la pared, su madre realmente era insoportable. Cuando apareció en el edificio con Hinata, supo que la cosa no iba a terminar bien. Había decidido mantener distancias con la chica, ya que eso era lo que parecía querer, pero su madre no quería ponérsela fácil.

Se suponía que iba a ubicar a Sakura, pero no, apareció fue con la chica que últimamente parecía robarle el sueño muy seguidamente. Aunque tenía que darle la razón a su madre, Hinata se veía demasiado linda en ese traje de sirvienta, mucho más femenina de lo que él podría parecer jamás sin tanto maquillaje.

―Tiene un cutis precioso, no necesita mucho de esto ―explicó Shion, la maquillista, señalando el maquillaje―. Bien, ya estás lista ―le colocó un poco más de rubor sobre sus mejillas―. Perfecta.

Abochornada, Hinata pensó que todo saldría mal. Ella jamás había posado para una cámara, mucho menos en un sitio tan famoso como la agencia de la franquicia Namikaze, la misma que había participado en el evento de Tsunade Senju, donde ella descubrió la verdad de su ídolo favorito.

Miró a Naruto, vestido en un traje parecido al de ella, de reojo mientras le reñía a su madre y ésta solo le restaba importancia a sus palabras. Hace tiempo atrás, hubiese matado por una oportunidad así (una sesión de fotos con Naruko), pero ahora haría lo mismo solo por salir corriendo y esconderse en la seguridad de su casa.

―Hinata, realmente lamento todo esto ―se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Naruto, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando se retiró todo el mundo, incluida Kushina, y los habían dejado solos―. Mi madre está muy emocionada con todo esto, pero si no es lo que quieres, dilo de una vez. Nadie te negará salir de aquí ―escucharlo hablar con su voz normal, vestido de chica, era algo extraño.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, nerviosa e indecisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, creo que podré ayudar a Kushina-san con esto.

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ya me rendí, primero iba a ser un one-shot, luego pasó a two-shot, casi consigo que sea three-shot y ya pasó a mini-fic :'). Bella se burla mío, pero ¿qué se hace? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ojala y el próximo consiga terminar con esto X'D

Nos vemos.

**Gracias a: **Pamys-Chan, Bella Scullw, Pandemonium Potter, the Uchiha Queen, Son Of Time, Noelialuna, Dublealfa, Nanami Sakuraba, G-Deniz, carolina kinomoto, okashira janet, Nune-chan.

PD: Dejen reviews, son gratis :3

Ama-chan off!


	4. El final

**Idol Pretender**

**Resumen:** Hinata no dijo nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Tampoco es que estuviera muy segura de lo que ocurría, aún su mente trataba de procesar la información recibida recientemente. En ese momento sólo tenía algo claro: odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todo su corazón. Naruto/Hinata. Short Fic.

** Pareja: **Hinata Hyuga-Naruto Uzumaki

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor, Colegial, Travestí.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Cuatro:** El final.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodeando su cuello y pegando su mejilla a la suya, Hinata adquirió una enorme coloración rojiza –algo estúpido, desde su punto de vista-, pero al parecer, al camarógrafo –un hombre de sexualidad dudosa- pareció emocionarle muchísimo su cara de 'niña tímida'. Exclamando elogios e indicando poses, lanzando flashes de un lado para otro y sonriendo como un bobo, el hombre solo pudo decir:

―Eres perfecta, sino fuera gay, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que estaría enamorado de ti.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, sin saber muy bien como tomarse eso, asintió levemente.

―¿G-gracias?

―No la mires mucho ―gruñó Naruto a un lado suyo.

―¡Oh, Naruto-kun, sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo! ―chilló emocionado, logrando que el rubio –aún vestido de mujer- colocara una mueca que iba entre el miedo y el asco―¡No estés celoso, mi pequeño zorrito!

Hinata rió levemente ante la cara de espanto que puso Naruto, quien comenzó a exclamar cosas que solo se entendían 'ttebayos sueltos, pero el significado era claro: NO SOY GAY. Soltando un gran suspiro, la morena se deslizo rápidamente hacia los camerinos para quitarse como el décimo cuarto traje que le habían obligado a usar, aunque no era para nada feo o extravagante, de hecho, se sentía bastante cómoda con él.

Quizás, si hablaba con Kushina Uzumaki, quien iba y venía del set de fotografía, pudiera conseguir que se lo vendieran a un precio accesible. La idea le hizo sonreír levemente. Se había sacado la parte de arriba del atuendo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

―Hinata, mi madre dice que… ―la frase de Naruto, quien ahora andaba sin peluca, se cortó a la mitad cuando los ojos azules notaron la linda escena que tenía enfrente. La morena abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno, y es que la cosa no fuera tan grave si hubiese cargado el sujetador puesto.

Como saliendo del letargo, Hinata cubrió sus pechos y exclamó:

―¡L-lárgate de aquí!

―¡Y-yo… lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ―el rubio se tapó sus ojos―¡En serio!

―¡S-solo fuera! ―chilló, lanzándole el primer objeto que tuvo a la mano.

Al sentir el impacto contundente sobre su cabeza, Naruto no lo pensó más y salió disparado del camerino, dejando abochornada a Hinata de pies a cabeza, quien aguantaba las ganas de llorar ante semejante humillación.

Nunca en la vida volvería a ayudar a Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

―¿Naruto te vio los pechos? ―oírlo decir a Sakura con una voz incrédula, desde _skype_, sonaba aún más horrible.

Roja como un tomate, Hinata enterró más la cara en su almohada y asintió. Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras se mordía la lengua para no reírse –porque sí era gracioso-, sabía que eso no ayudaría.

―Oye, Hinata ―la aludida alzó la cara para ver a la pelo rosa sonreírle desde la computadora―, no es tan malo.

―L-lo dices porque no fue a ti que te pasó ―murmuró con cierta irritación.

―Es verdad ―admitió, después de un tiempo de silencio.

Luego de allí, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Hinata volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada, tratando de no sollozar, pidiendo al cielo que la tierra se abriera y la tragara de un solo golpe.

―Hinata ―Sakura se atrevió a romper el largo e incómodo silencio―, nunca me has dicho por qué odias a Naruto, es decir, fue tan repentino―sonrió levemente―. Antes lo amabas con una ternura sorprendente.

―¿T-tan obvio era? ―preguntó la chica, alzando su rostro levemente.

La Haruno rió.

―Éramos de clases distintas, pero sí notaba el sentimiento.

Hinata se mordió levemente el labio inferior, recordar aquello –por muy estúpido que sonara- no le agradaba en absoluto.

―Yo… ―miró a Sakura con duda―no lo sé…

―Si no quieres decirme…

―L-la verdad ―cortó la frase de la pelo rosa―, pienso que me haría bien desahogarme con alguien.

Haruno la miró con cautela, y curiosidad, esperando a que Hinata decidiera abrir su corazón y lo que ocultaba con respecto a Naruto Uzumaki. Cuando la Hyuga abrió la boca y dejó todo fluir, Sakura escuchó atentamente –frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuanto-, asintiendo en señal de comprensión y soltando uno que otro suspiro. La ojos perla esperó con paciencia una respuesta a su anterior relato, una vez terminado, pero Sakura parecía como ida.

―¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

―Bueno, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida ―admitió la chica, después de un largo silencio―. Aun así, pienso que hay algo raro en todo eso.

Aturdida, Hinata no supo qué decir. Sakura suspiró de nueva cuenta y sonrió, colocando una excusa, se despidió de ella prometiéndole que volverían a ponerse en contacto muy pronto.

―Bu-buenas noches ―terminó murmurando a un chat desconectado.

Soltó un suspiro y apagó su laptop. Decidió que toda esa mala experiencia pasaría una vez que se acostara a dormir, por supuesto aquello no fue posible, después de todo siempre es dicho entre sus compañeros de clase que el cerebro tiene una función especial de recordarte los momentos más embarazosos de tu vida, cada momento, como si fuera una película nítida.

Aun así, a pesar de que le costó dormir un mundo, Hinata tuvo ensoñaciones lindas como hasta la mitad de la noche, donde su órgano principal del sistema nervioso le jugó otra mala pasada y terminó teniendo sueños húmedos que la incluían a ella, cierto rubio travestí y una mesa de escritorio escolar.

¿Para qué entrar en detalles? Hinata jamás había despertado con una coloración tan rojiza en su rostro, ni tampoco pudo calmar aquella sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre salvo cuando entró de sopetón a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

Le dio igual si mojaba todo su pijama o si moriría de una hipotermia por andar a las cinco de la mañana, en temporada de otoño-invierno, bajo una ducha de agua casi helada, solo para calmar un calentón de momento.

―¿P-por qué me pasa esto a-a mí? ―recostó su frente contra la pared de la ducha, le era difícil saber si tartamudeaba por su naturaleza penosa o por el frío que calaba hondo en sus huesos―D-de seguro él n-ni siquiera p-piensa en mí de es-esa forma.

Apretó con dureza su puño y lo chocó contra la pared, usando una fuerza considerable aunque no llegó a lastimarse como tal, y recordó la foto de la muchacha que Naruto tenía enmarcada en si habitación de 'Naruko'.

¡Bien, lo admitía! Le desesperaba no saber sobre aquella mujer, ¿acaso había sido ella la causa de que Naruto la rechazara de una forma tan cruda hace años atrás?... Para empezar, ¿por qué le importaba? Se suponía que ya no sentía ni la más mínima simpatía por ese hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada azulada.

NADA.

Y otra vez su cerebro repitió la imagen de ella sobre aquél escritorio y Naruto…

No… ¡No!

―Y-yo n-no puedo… a él… todos menos a él… ―se mordió su labio inferior con fiereza, tanto que terminó lastimándose. Maldijo internamente.

Puede que ella quisiera solo a Naruto por mera lujuria, ¿no? Después de todo, Hinata sabía que a su edad aquello era tan normal como respirar. ¡Claro! Aquella era la explicación más lógica…

_Naruto está enamorado de la mujer del cuadro, Hinata_.

Su corazón martilleó con fuerza al recordar las palabras de Sakura y una ira se apoderó de ella. A ese punto, sus dientes castañeaban sin control y, aunque no lo notara, sus labios habían adquirido una coloración azulada al igual que sus uñas. El frío la agarró por sorpresa, cuando comprendió que Naruto podría estar haciendo con la desconocida del cuadro lo que Hinata deseaba hiciese con ella.

Cerrando el grifo con dificultad, pues sus extremidades estaban algo adormecidas, Hinata salió con cierta torpeza de la ducha y se deshizo de sus prendas mojadas, para seguidamente arroparse con una toalla. Se observó en el espejo de su cuarto y notó la pálida imagen de su rostro. Comprendió que por poco y caía en un estado de hipotermia total, solo por andar pensando en sus jodidos celos…

¿Celos?

¿Ella estaba celosa de una desconocida?

Para empezar, ¿ella estaba _celando_ a _Naruto Uzumaki_?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que en realidad había terminado coladita por Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo… o quizás nunca dejó de amarlo.

―Qu-qué patética eres, Hinata ―murmuró a la nada.

Buscó la ropa más abrigada que había en su armario y se la colocó. Aún sentía sus huesos entumecidos. Puto Naruto, ella casi muere por él –literalmente- y seguro el Uzumaki andaba bien de la vida, durmiendo como un bebé.

Se acurrucó como pudo en su cama, colocándose el cobertor completamente y trató de cerrar sus ojos… buscando respuestas en su subconsciente.

Información que no era problema suyo, mas sin embargo ella deseaba saber.

_Itachi lo sabe, Hinata._

Sus ojos perlas se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar las palabras de Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha… la persona que lo sabía todo…

* * *

Firmar autógrafos era parte de su asquerosa, y de cierta forma divertida, vida oculta. Sonriendo coquetamente –o al menos él intuía que así se hacía- terminó de grabar su firma en una foto antes de que su representante –su madre- diera concluido el evento, sin importar de que hubieran aun más gente esperando su turno. Se levantó con elegancia y caminó con cuidado de no torcerse un tobillo –aun tenía la mala experiencia de lo que sucedió con Hinata- hasta entrar en el ascensor del hotel donde se encontraba. Soltó un enorme suspiro cuando se vio solo en el cubículo, y se permitió relajarse solo un poquito –todavía tenía a las cámaras de vigilancia del ascensor sobre él-

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación y cerrar su puerta con cerrojo, fue quitarse su peluca y lanzarla por el otro lado de la habitación, lo próximo en acompañar a aquella maraña de cabellos postizos fueron los tacones de diseñador que –estaba cien por ciento seguro- Sakura adoraría tener.

Se los daría si con eso conseguía no tener que ponérselos nuevamente en su vida.

Caminó con más libertad, al fin, y se dirigió a la nevera próxima, buscando algo que tomar. Sacó la jarra de agua y bebió directamente de la misma con rapidez, logrando casi atragantarse.

Tosió un poco, antes de lanzar una leve maldición cuando las memorias que lo venían jodiendo desde hace una semana volvían a aparecer, mofándose suyo. Gruñó desesperado y estampó su cabeza contra el refrigerador.

―Te ves atormentado, Naruto ―oyó su subconsciente hablarle.

―Tú también lo estuvieras si tu cerebro te mandara sueños húmedos con Hinata ―respondió secamente. El silencio reinó la habitación y entonces recordó que él no poseía subconsciente alguno. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la cara de indiferencia de Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, viéndolo como si quisiera decirle algo, pero a la vez no. Su cara se puso pálida al comprender su enorme revelación―. No es lo que parece, yo…

―Así que eres un hombre, después de todo.

Parpadeó confundido, procesando las palabras de su mejor amigo.

―¡Claro que soy hombre, 'ttebayo! ¡¿Por qué dudas de eso?! ―chilló indignado.

Sasuke lo miró de arriba a abajo, arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada cuyo significado era: ¿Todavía me preguntas? Naruto bajó su vista y comprendió que aún usaba su atuendo de mujer, su cara se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a quitarse el suéter naranja con rapidez.

Detestaba que Sasuke se riera a costa suya.

―E-esto es solo parte de mi trabajo ―se excusó.

―Sí, claro, y yo soy virgen ―Sasuke bufó.

―Pff, al menos mi primer beso no fue con un travestí ―Naruto contraatacó.

―Al menos mi amor platónico no me odia.

―Al menos mi novia no me chantajea con el sexo.

―Al menos tengo sexo y no sueños húmedos con Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto abrió la boca para negar o contraatacar, pero se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente Sasuke había ganado esta vez.

―Puto emo ―soltó, bufando―. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha curvó la comisura de su labio, en un intento de sonrisa sarcástica.

―Hmph ―replicó―. Tu madre me ha dicho que últimamente andas más despistado de lo normal y que averiguara lo que sucedía por tu mente ―rodó los ojos―, por lo visto tendré que ingeniármelas para decirle que sufres de insomnio por falta de sexo.

Los colores del rostro de Naruto volvieron a subirse y se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

―Cállate, bastardo.

Rodando los ojos, Sasuke suspiró.

―Bien, habla.

―¿Hablar de qué?

―De tu problema que te atormenta. Si no le voy con una buena excusa a tu madre, me ahorcará, así que si tengo que mentir, al menos me gustaría saber la verdad ―Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento―¿Qué? ―soltó Sasuke.

―Has dicho más de diez palabras en una oración.

―Jódete.

* * *

―Entonces, resumiendo ―Sasuke gruñó―: Todo esto es porque Hinata te odia por un malentendido.

Naruto asintió.

―Sakura-chan me llamó la semana pasada, después del… incidente ―se sonrojó al recordar los pechos de Hinata―, me canturreó todo y después de pensar bien me di cuenta de que ella está equivocada. ¡Yo jamás me burlaría de Hinata-chan!

―Como sucedió… ―razonó Sasuke.

―¡Exacto, 'ttebayo! Ahora ella me odia ―Naruto removió su cabellera rubia en un gesto desesperado.

Sasuke asintió levemente y suspiró. Su amigo rubio en realidad era un idiota de primera mano. Sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje a Sakura, luego se levantó y comenzó a andar fuera de la habitación.

―¡O-oye! ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Naruto al verlo salir.

―A casa.

―P-pero, ¿no me vas a dar ningún consejo?

―¿Me ves cara de psicólogo o qué? ―Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

―Bueno, los loqueros tienen cara de dementes, así que…

―Vete a la mierda, Naruto ―gruñó, para seguidamente comenzar a andar hacia la salida.

―¡Es broma, 'ttebayo! ¡Pero, por favor, ayúdame! ―el rubio se levantó del sofá y se le lanzó a Sasuke para detenerlo ―Sólo por esta vez.

Obstinado de la testarudez de Naruto, Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza para sacárselo de encima.

―No has visto a Hinata Hyuga en todo la semana porque te esquiva ―comenzó el Uchiha, harto―, yo también lo haría si un psicópata se mete a mi habitación mientras me cambio…

―¡No fue a propósito!

―Si realmente te gusta la Hyuga como dices a los miles de vientos ―continuó Sasuke, ignorando a Naruto―, fuera e hiciera lo posible y lo imposible para hablar con ella, aclarar la situación, robarle un beso y ser feliz… o, al menos, eso es lo que el Naruto que yo conozco haría.

El rubio abrió la boca para decirle algo, cualquier mínima cosa, pero sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta y le imposibilitaron expresar la enorme gratitud que sentía hacia Sasuke en esos momentos.

―Ahora, ¿qué harás?

―… Iré a buscar a Hinata.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró cara a cara con Naruto Uzumaki –y no con Sakura, como se suponía debía ser- ocurrieron dos cosas muy importantes: Naruto le dijo 'necesitamos hablar' y ella le cerró la puerta en la cara, por mero acto reflejo. Abochornada, se alejó de la puerta como si hubiera un ser muy peligroso detrás de la misma y no supo qué hacer cuando Naruto comenzó a llamarla.

―Hinata, en serio, tenemos que hablar.

―¡Y-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ―exclamó, insegura.

―Por supuesto que sí… hay un enorme malentendido.

―¡¿C-como el que te viste de niña?!

―¡Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso, 'ttebayo!

―¡Vete! ―exclamó alto―¡No tenemos nada que hablar!

Naruto se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, luego estalló en risas.

―Parecemos un par de novios peleando ―comentó el chico, apoyando su frente contra la puerta.

Hinata no replicó nada. Estaba sonrojada ante la comparación y miró hacia un lado, como evadiendo la mirada que, según su imaginación, Naruto le daba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Hoy… Hotaru cumple otro año de muerta ―murmuró el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

―Lo sé ―admitió la chica, mordiéndose el labio.

―… Itachi te dijo ―afirmó.

―No me costó mucho sacarle la información sobre ella y su relación contigo…

―Hablemos cara a cara, Hinata ―pidió―. Ábreme la puerta.

Dudó un par de minutos en su sitio, luego otros más sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, y cuando abrió, se encontró con Naruto dándole la espalda, contemplando lo que parecía ser la primera nevada del año.

―A ella le gustaba mucho la nieve ―murmuró despreocupado, volteando para encararla. Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó, colocándose a un lado suyo―. Hotaru era especial, la conocí en el hospital donde me internaron por una neumonía un poco compleja.

―Itachi-san me dijo que el padre de Hotaru era un hombre extremadamente celoso…

―Es verdad, la madre y ella sufrieron mucho. Hotaru tenía un cuerpo débil por naturaleza y siempre estaba recluida en el hospital, me colé por accidente en su habitación y nos hicimos amigos. Me contó muchas cosas sobre su vida personal y sus sueños, sus miedos y anhelos… todo.

―Pero un día, el padre de Hotaru por poco te descubre en su habitación y fue cuando comprendiste que a ella no la dejaban tener amigos varones.

Naruto rió levemente, aunque sin mucho humor.

―Cuando le dije a mi madre que me disfrazara de niña, casi le da un infarto, pero lo supo manejar lo mejor posible. Fue allí cuando Naruko nació, en realidad me basé en Hotaru para crearla… quería ser todo lo que ella no podía, solo para hacerla feliz.

―… Por eso Itachi-san me dijo que Naruko sí existía… en realidad se refería a Hotaru.

―Exacto… ―Naruto alzó el rostro y continuó mirando hacia el cielo, viendo los copos de nieve caer―. Me enamoré de ella…

―También lo sé… por ella, fue que un buen día decidiste ir al colegio como mujer…

―Ni me lo recuerdes, por culpa de eso terminé besando a Sasuke ―hizo una mueca de desagrado.

El silencio reinó otra vez entre los dos, ambos viendo los copos de nieve caer.

―¿Ella quería ser una ídolo? ―preguntó Hinata, sin apartar la vista de la nieve.

―No ―admitió Naruto―. Quería ser amada, solo eso….

―Entonces, ¿por qué tú…?

―Porque deseé que todos conocieran a Hotaru por medio de Naruko, que la amaran y adoraran, que vieran lo cuan fantástica era. Todos mis logros y éxitos fueron por ella…

Hinata se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

―Ella murió, nunca se supo porqué. Tenía dieciséis años en ese momento, fue un mes después de que nos tomáramos la foto que está en mi habitación. Mi vida cayó precipitadamente a un vacío total y absoluto, supongo que me perdí por un instante.

―Eras el delincuente de la preparatoria ―murmuró, sonriendo un poco.

―Y herí a mucha gente también ―Naruto la miró fijamente―. En eso te incluyo, Hinata.

Los ojos perlas de la chica dejaron escapar unas pocas lágrimas, comprendiendo a qué se refería. Bajó la vista y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos –un gesto de timidez y nerviosismo suyo que ya pensaba superado-.

―P-podemos dejarlo en el pasado y seguir desde cero…

―No, quiero aclararlo todo de una vez ―Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro, obligándola a verle directamente―. El día que te me confesaste, Hinata, ocurrió un malentendido total y absoluto.

Hinata se sorprendió.

―¿A-a qué te refieres?

―Yo… yo pensé que tú… te estabas burlando mío ―admitió el rubio, apartando la mirada―. Como era muy solitario, creí que… ―se mordió el labio―. Alguien cambió tu carta por la de un duelo, Hinata.

―¿Qué? ―soltó la chica, sin comprender muy bien a lo que Naruto se refería.

Apenado, Uzumaki tomó un poco de aire y soltó todo de golpe.

―Sakura me contó que tú habías colocado una carta de confesión para vernos en el árbol de cerezo, pero esa nota jamás llegó a mis manos. Alguien la cambió, lo juro. Era una nota de pelea, Hinata, por eso cuando te vi delante de aquél árbol, pensé que te estabas burlando de mí al igual que todo el mundo en esa porquería de institución. N-no sabía que ibas en serio y que un grupo de tus compañeras te había retado para que te declararas y… y…

―Y por eso me dijiste que 'alguien como tú no está a mi nivel' ―repitió las palabras exactas que Naruto había soltado en ese momento, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos y consiguiendo que fuera el hazme reír de sus compañeras populares –las odiosas- quienes se habían mofado de ella por su timidez.

_Hinata jamás será capaz de decirle al delincuente que lo ama._

_Así que, ¿lo harás? Tenemos que ver eso, la humillación total será suficiente para reírnos durante todo un año._

―Fue… culpa de ellas ―murmuró Hinata, aún sin creérselo.

_¿Ves? Te lo dijimos, Hinata, eres una perdedora que ni siquiera el delincuente de este lugar te quiere…_

Todo este tiempo odiando a Naruto, por un malentendido causado –seguramente- por sus ex-compañeras de estudio.

―T-todo este tiempo… ―comenzó, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas―, te he odiado por… por nada.

―H-Hinata no llores ―pidió, abrazándola―. Olvidemos todo esto, ¿sí? Y continuemos juntos…

―¿Qu-qué hay de Hotaru? Pensé que… la amabas.

―Es verdad que amé a Hotaru ―Naruto se separó de ella, secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares, aunque fue en vano porque continuaban saliendo de los ojos perlas―, pero ya la he superado. He encontrado a alguien tan maravillosa, si es que aún desea estar conmigo…

Hinata rió un poco, aún llorando, y asintió levemente a aquella indirecta confesión. El futuro era algo incierto, aunque lo de ellos apenas era algo pequeño, poco a poco se podía llegar a algo grande.

* * *

―Naruto… tu mamá dice que te muevas o te irá mal.

Frunciendo el ceño, Uzumaki asintió levemente y se sentó con pereza en la cama. Miró a Hinata, quien le sonreía desde la puerta de su habitación, y no pudo evitar corresponderle.

―Ven acá ―pidió.

Asintiendo, la chica se encaminó a su lado y se colocó justo frente de él. Naruto tomó una de sus manos y la besó con ternura, logrando que un sonrojo se instalara en la cara de la chica.

―¿Dónde está mi mamá? ―preguntó.

―En el set de fotografía, dice que tienes una hora para arreglarte y ponerte en marcha para allá. La sesión de fotos comienza en dos horas.

El rubio hizo una mueca, tanto rollo para su retiro oficial. Para su sorpresa, Hinata sacó la peluca que reposaba a un lado de su cama –la había dejado allí por equivocación- y se la colocó en su cabeza.

―Oye ―se quejó.

―Todavía sigo pensando que te ves _linda_, no sé porqué te quieres salir del mundo del modelaje.

―Porque es una etapa de mi vida que ya considero superada ―aclaró.

―Pero me gusta cómo te vez.

―¿Mi madre te sobornó para que la ayudaras a convencerme de no retirarme? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja.

―Po-posiblemente ―tartamudeó, recordando el lindo vestido que recibiría a cambio.

―Eres mala ―bromeó Naruto―¿En serio crees que me veo _linda_?

―Sí ―admitió.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y, en un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Hinata en la cama, logrando acomodarse él sobre ella.

―Entonces no habrá problema si te beso vestido de mujer delante de todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al imaginarse la escena… ¡No! Había cosas que ella sí no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

―T-te voy aclarando algo, Naruto Uzumaki ―comenzó con rapidez―, con la peluca puesta solo puedes besarme aquí y aquí ―señaló sus dos mejillas, ahora rojas por la vergüenza.

Naruto soltó una enorme carcajada y, tal como la chica dijo, posó sus labios sobre sus pómulos, para seguidamente dirigirse a su oído y murmurar:

―Y sin la peluca, ¿dónde puedo besarte?

El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras el corazón de Hinata martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Naruto iba a alejarse y decirle que solo bromeaba, al verla casi al borde del desmayo, pero para su sorpresa, ella habló.

―Bu-bueno, puedes comenzar aquí ―señaló sus labios, halando la extensión de cabellos falsos y liberando a Naruto de las mimas―y continuar hasta donde tú quieras…

―… Dame un minuto a que llame a mi madre y le diga que me siento mal, luego…

―¿L-luego?

―Quiero volver a ver ese lindo tatuaje de mariposa que tienes en el pecho derecho, sabes…

* * *

**Idol Pretender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Estoy feliz, es lo más largo que he terminado en mi vida. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero les haya gustado. No sé si me expliqué bien lo que sucedió entre ambos, de ser así, pregunten por medio de un review y yo les respondo con gusto :D. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en mis otros proyectos.**

**Miles de besos para ustedes. Especialmente a Sabaku no Kuraii, que gracias a ella terminé esto.**

**Gracias a:** Pandemonium Potter, hinata uzumaki, Nahi Shite, the Uchiha Queen, Bella Scullw, G-Deniz, Nune-chan, Noelialuna, darcy 129, Tsukimine12, Carolina Kinomoto, Brenda Romina E.


End file.
